walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Save-Lots Bandit 1 (Video Game)
This bandit is an original character who first appeared as a minor antagonist in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He is the leader of the Save-Lots Bandits. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Nothing is known about the bandit's life before the outbreak. He most likely worked at the Save-Lots like his fellow bandits and former co-workers. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Starved For Help" The bandits attacked Ben Paul, Travis, and David Parker's camp during the apocalypse, stealing and recovering supplies from the survivors. Ben catches a glimpse of them before he, Travis, and David flee from the camp. This bandit was also seen on Jolene's video camera raiding her camp along with Gary, Linda, and possibly more unnamed bandits. When Lee and the group of survivors witness this bandit confronting another bandit about the issue of food, Ben immediately states that he recognizes them and says they are the ones who raided their camp. They hide in the bushes and witness the two bandits argue and until this one become enraged, causing him to open fire and shoot his accomplice multiple times, even after he was obviously dead. In anger, he walks away from his former "colleague's" corpse, calling him an asshole. He later attacked Mark and Lee on the dairy farm while the two were checking on the electric fence. After their escape, he is not seen for the rest of the episode. "Long Road Ahead" This bandit is seen in Episode 3, assisting in the capture of the motor inn crew (Ben Paul, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Carley/Doug, and Clementine) and holding them at gunpoint with Linda, Gary, and Drew. He seems to be the leader of the group. Lee confronts them to draw their attention and Lilly shoots the man in the head. Apparently, Ben had worked out some sort of agreement with them to slip some of his group's supplies and place them in a grate for them outside the inn. Lee investigates the missing supplies problem and recovers them from the grate minutes before the gang of bandits attacks the Travelier Motel. The attack is spurred presumably by Lee removing the supplies. Lee and Lilly kill most of the bandits holding their friends, although there were more hiding in the foliage outside of the walls. They are given enough time to escape in the RV, although Katjaa splits her head open and Duck is bitten by a walker. Death Killed By *Lilly As soon as the bandits invaded the Travelier Motel and captured the group, Lilly climbed out of one of the motel's upstairs windows with a rifle and shot this bandit through the head while he was distracted by Lee. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this bandit has killed: *Another bandit *Duck (Caused) *Katjaa (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Linda Not much is known about the two, but it can be assumed that they have a stable relationship, as they rounded up the hostages in a manner of seconds. Drew Not much is know about the two, but it can be assumed that the bandit leader looks to him a a right-hand-man, giving him 2 (Determinant) orders during the attack on the motor inn, despite there being two other bandits along side him. Gary The bandit and Gary do not seem to have a very good relationship. In the few moments they are shown together, they seem rather hostile towards each other. The reason for their strained relationship may be because Gary and another bandit have been keeping food for themselves. They are apparently on somewhat good terms though, as the bandit did not kill Gary along with the other bandit. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Starved For Help" *"Long Road Ahead" Trivia *Sean Vanaman mentioned on Twitter that he believes the bandit is not Jake.Sean Vanaman's tweet about this bandit. *This is the only bandit to have a credited appearance in more than one episode. *On Telltale Games' Poker Night 2, this bandit, in addition to Doug, makes a cameo appearance in the intro, where the bandit gets thrown unconscious into a wall by Brock Samson. *The Telltale team called this bandit "the hard ass bandit" because of his shirt. *His dead body can be seen in front of the Travelier Motel during a flashback in the Season 2 teaser trailer. *After the motel group escapes the bandit raid, one of the character models of bandits shooting from the woods is this bandit. *In the first trailer for "Long Road Ahead", the bandit is shown getting shot in the head by Lee, while he is trying to reload his gun, this never happened in the episode. References Category:Unnamed Category:Deceased Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Leaders Category:Addicts Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Bandits Category:Macon Category:NPC Category:Antagonists